


The Backwards Pumpkin Song

by Chocolate_jackolope



Category: Dance Gavin Dance (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_jackolope/pseuds/Chocolate_jackolope





	The Backwards Pumpkin Song

As far as Halloween costumes go, it's not so bad. Jon thinks this as he messes with his hair a bit in the mirror, combing his curls, trying to part them over to the side. He pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and tucks in his shirt.

He's going as Clark Kent, so he's wearing his actual glasses and decided to leave his contacts out for the night. The top of his white button down is unbuttoned just enough to see the blue superman tshirt and the emblem peeking out from underneath. It's not bad for a last minute costume.

He and Tilian decided to do coinciding superhero costumes since Matt, Tim, and Will are all going as Ghost Busters. Jon suggested they do Videogame characters instead, but Tilian really seemed excited about his costume, so Jon conceded.

Tilian is actually supposed to be here any minute. Jon decides to throw a sweater vest over top his buttoned shirt, just to give it an extra dorky feel. Just as he gets it over his head he hears a knock at his door.

He hastily makes his way to the front door, nearly tripping over his cat, to let Tilian in. He opens the front door to Tilian standing there with a large brown paper bag under one arm, looking slightly disheveled.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I ran around to three different stores trying to find that stupid beer Tim wanted. I got us a case of coronas. I hope you don't mind, but I didn't have a chance to get ready." He says while running his fingers through his hair.   
"I'm just gonna change into my costume really quick and we can go. 10 minutes tops." Tilian sounds a bit frazzled, so Jon just steers him into the direction of the bathroom.

"Don't sweat it man. We've got plenty of time, I don't mind getting there a few minutes late."  
And truthfully he doesn't. Jon hates being the first ones at a party and forced to make small talk with the host. He prefers to slide in late and undetected.

Tilian is opens his mouth to say thanks, but instead he gives Jon a doubletake, looking more closely at his appearance.

"Uhh, Jon... what are you wearing?"

Jon looks down at himself, a bit confused, and looks back up at Tilian.  
"Its my costume." He replies. Tilian raises his eyebrows.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Tilian questions him, slowly enunciating each word.  
Jon furrows his eyebrows.   
"Isn't it obvious? I'm Clark Kent."

Tilian actually facepalms himself and groans.

"Jon what the actual fuck? You look like a white suburban dad. You're wearing khaki and a sweater vest for fucks sake. You were supposed to be superman. It's a party, not a PTA meeting." Tilian sighs exasperated.

Jon scoffs, slightly annoyed. He thought his costume was pretty good for last minute. Tilian takes his paper bag and heads in the direction of Jon's bathroom. Jon sighs and looks at the mirror in the hall way. "I thought it looked pretty good." He mumbles under his breath.

Jon waits in the kitchen while Tilian is getting ready. He decides to make a cup of coffee while he waits. Timmy comes strolling in and rubbing up against Jon's leg, so Jon gives him a treat. He's just sat down and started to sip at his coffee when he hears Tilian's footsteps approaching the kitchen.

He looks up mid sip and his eyes go wide. He spits his coffee out and scares the hell out of his cat sending him running into the living room. Tilian looks at him with a quirked eyebrow.   
"What the hell is your problem?" He huffs in exasperation.

Naturally Jon thought Tilian would be dressing up as Batman or something. He said his costume would go well with Superman. He did not however expect him to dress up as wonder woman in a tight fitting costume from the women's section. He even has a wig, and Jon is pretty sure he's wearing a little make up as well.

Tilian is looking at him expectantly, waiting for a response. Jon is trying to control his breathing. After a moment he finally manages to form a coherent enough sentence.

"Wow.. uh, sorry I didn't expect you to dress as Wonder Woman. That's all. Y-you look super... Eheheh." Jon sticks up his hands and does double finger guns at Tilian.

  
Tilian's face falls a bit. Probably misinterpreting Jon's reaction for disapproval. "Oh god you hate it." He says, voice laced with disappointment. He self-consciously starts fidgeting with his wig, and pulling his skirt down, clearly a little upset.

"I'm-I'm just gonna change. This was stupid."

He turns on his heel back in the direction of the bathroom. Jon makes a quick grab for Tilian's hand and stops him though.   
Jon immediately regrets what he's done and tries to rectify the situation.

"Woah, woah! Wait, no don't change! I just was surprised is all. I really like your costume.You look really good Tilian, seriously." He says that last part a little softer, giving Tilian's hand an involuntary squeeze. He didn't even realise he was still holding it.

Tilian looks down at their joined hands and back up at Jon's blushing face. (It's probably the shade of a tomato.) But Jon can't help but notice that Tilian has a faint blush as well. Hmm?

Tilian sighs and fidgets with his wig once more, letting go of Jon's hand in the process. Jon still feels the phantom tingle of electricity in his fingertips where their hands joined. He shivers discreetly.

He nearly has an aneurysm as he watches Tilian pull out a red lipstick from somewhere down the front of his costume, and apply another layer of the crimson red shade. He looks into his front face camera on his phone as he blots it a bit and puckers his lips.

Jon can't help but think this is strangely... hot? Tilian is equal parts masculine and feminine and it's checking off all of Jon's bisexual boxes. He has to mentally slap himself for that thought. This is his friend he's thinking about. Bad! bad Jon!

Tilian turns to him and smiles coyly. "Okay, I'm ready to go when you are Clark." He punctuates it with a wink. Jon sputters, and mumbles something about having the awkwardness of Clark Kent down pat.

They get in Tilian's car and zip down the freeway, while Jon fiddles with the stereo. He connects his bluetooth and decides to indulge himself by putting on a cheesy Halloween playlist on spotify. The Monster Mash starts playing and Tilian looks at Jon, eyebrow quirked.

"Really? We're doing this?"  
Jon nods back smugly.  
"Oh yeah, we're doing this."  
He chuckles and starts singing along in a ghoulish, off key voice. Tilian just grins at him and shakes his head, before staring back at the road.

They cycle through a few tracks before landing on 'The Emperor's new clothes' by Panic! At the Disco. Tilian sings along, even belting it out in confidence, matching Brendon Urie's range, note for note.

Jon just smiles at him, but eventually his eyes start to skim the rest of Tilian. He takes in the tight skimpy Wonder Woman outfit and how it's hugging him in all the right ways.

There's something to be said about a very male physique in a very typically feminine outfit. Jon is suddenly grateful that he isn't driving. They'd be dead.

They finally arrive at the address for Fronz's Halloween party. (Yes it's a party hosted by Fronz, so it's gonna be that kinda night.) And his house is massive. Fronz definitely doesn't shy away from spending his hard earned money.

Even though Tilian drove them here, Jon has a feeling he's gonna be driving Tilian home. Tilian is busy fixing his wig again, so Jon gets the funny idea to get out and go around to get his car door for him.

Tilian looks startled by Jon opening his door and offering his arm like a gentleman. He actually blushes, and Jon gets some satisfaction in that. He's usually such a cocky shit. "Real cute Jon." Tilian says while playfully rolling his eyes. Jon just laughs and gently bumps Tilian with his hip.

They make their way to the front door and press the doorbell. They can hear people talking and laughing inside and music bumping in the background.

"Shit." Tilian says out of nowhere.  
"I totally forgot the beer in the car. Hold on." He jogs back to the car and unlocks it. Jon looks back over his shoulder and just chuckles at him.

Jon's attention is redirected forward when the front door opens and Fronz is standing there, leaning casually against the door frame with a bottle of cognac in his hand. He's wearing a red t-shirt and red horns on his head. The devil himself.

"Jon fucking Mess! Finally you made it. What took you so long?" Fronz grabs hold of Jon roughly by the shoulder and pulls him in for a hug. Jon is nearly thrown off balance. He grins at Fronz, clearly amused.

"Hey you know me, I like to just slide right in unannounced. I'm always late to the party."

Fronz relinquishes his hold on Jon and looks back at the car.  
"Damn, who's the hot babe in the Wonder Woman get up? Niiiiiice man, finally getting yourself laid."

Jon's face probably turns seven shades of red at that implication. He takes a quick glance back at the car and sees Tilian bent over reaching into the back seat, his face clearly obscured. He tries to set Fronz straight.

"Fronz, that's not-" But he's cut off by Fronz rambling.  
"She's got mile long legs and a great ass. I can tell from here hahaha! Oh man, Jon you really outdid yourself. Where the fuck is Tilian? Has he seen this chick?" He's looking at Jon when the car door shuts, and Tilian strides up the driveway with the case of beer in his arms.

To say, watching Fronz's reaction to discovering Tilian is the hot chick is comical, is a total understatement. Fronz's eyebrows shoot up and his jaw drops. Jon is doubled over, muffling his laughter. Tilian looks between the two of them clearly confused.

"What's so funny?" He asks.  
Fronz seems to be sputtering at a loss for words, so Jon pulls himself together and casually says, "Fronz was just telling me how much he loves your costume. Just some real quality stuff. Weren't you Fronz?"

Fronz just shrugs and rolls his eyes. "Whatever man, I'll say it. Tilian, you've got the ass of an angel. I thought you were Jon's lay for the evening. So sue me. he was bent over, I didn't know!"

Fronz throws his hands in the air exasperated and starts to head back inside to his party. He looks back over his shoulder and says, "You guys coming or what?"

Jon is still chuckling slightly, but when he turns to look at Tilian, he's met with an angry expression. (Oh shit)

"Thanks for that Jon. I'm glad to know I amuse you. You could've just been honest about what you thought of my costume, instead of making me feel ridiculous."

Before Jon can say a word, Tilian pushes past him and makes his way inside. Jon is left there, mouth gaping. He tries to follow Tilian but once inside there are people everywhere. He spots Will over by the fireplace talking with Donovan who's dressed up in a sexy cop get up with the sleeves cut off, that looks like it came from 'Love Shack'.

Jon makes his way over to them and overhears a bit of the conversation.

"So she comes up to me and says, 'Wow I didn't know Fronz hired a male stripper! This party rules!' And I'm like, uhhh noooo.."  
Will is laughing at Donovan, when he finally notices Jon standing there.

"Oh hey dude, you made it! Fucking finally." Donovan gives Jon a wave. Jon skips the hello and launches straight to asking if they've seen Tilian.  
"Oh yeah! His costume is awesome, wasn't expecting that. I think he's in the kitchen getting a drink, he just walked by." Donvovan nods in the direction of the kitchen.   
"Okay thanks, I think he's pissed at me." Jon explains. Will just laughs at him.  
"Yeah, we know."

Jon sighs and heads in the direction of the kitchen. He can see Tilian sitting at the kitchen island talking to Kurt, who's dressed up as Willy Wonka. He's pushing his way through the large gathering of people when he's intercepted by Fronz.

"Dude why don't you have a beer yet? here take mine." As he shoves a beer in Jon's hand and sloshes some down the front of his sweater vest. Jon has the decency to not look annoyed. He knows Fronz is just a happy drunk when he drinks.

"Thanks man, I'm just tryna talk to Tilian." He Hope's he'll get the hint, but instead he keeps talking.

"Oh my god, dude not gonna lie. Tilian looks pretty hot in that costume. Two more beers and I might switch teams for the night, if ya know what I mean." He laughs at his own joke, but Jon gets a little annoyed.   
"Ya know, he's not a play thing to satisfy your curiosity for the night dude." Jon can't help but feel a little protective. He knows Fronz means no harm, but something about the thought of him making a move on Tilian makes his blood boil a bit.

Fronz looks taken back for a second, but than realisation dawns on his face.  
"Oh my god, how did I not see it? You have a thing for him!" He giggles like a child and starts pinching Jon's cheek.

"What? Pffft. No I don't!" Jon's cheeks heat up a bit. He takes a few sips of his beer to distract from his blush. Fronz just winks at him before stepping away, and says, "Yeah, okay sure Jon." He heads off in the direction of the ping table that's set up in the next room.

Jon is just standing there awkwardly wondering what the hell just happened.

Jon sneaks his way over to Tilian and Kurt. They're still chatting away, seemingly unaware of Jon's presence. They're laughing at something, so Jon uses that as his way in.

He stealthily moves beside Tilian and starts laughing along as well, pretending he has a clue what they're talking about.

"Haha yeah that's so true." Jon fakes his way in. Kurt and Tilian both just stare at him for a few seconds before Kurt speaks up. "Oh.. we were actually just talking about you Jon." He trails off awkwardly, looking down into his cup.

Jon looks between Kurt and Tilian, confusion evident on his face. "Oh? What about?"

Tilian giggles and takes another sip of his drink. "We were just saying how you look like a dad in your costume." Tilian says sassily. He sounds tipsy to Jon. Kurt's chuckles at Tilian's bluntness. Jon shoots an annoyed look at Kurt.

"Yeah well, your costume looks like you shouldn't be within 500 feet of a school Kurt." Ooof. Burn.

Kurt scoffs at Jon, brows raised. "I'm Willy Wonka, Jon. Don't be a dick." He waves a Wonka bar in Jon's face for emphasis. Jon just leans away from him, looking skeptical.

"Okay. Yeah sure. But I mean, even Wonka lured kids to his candy factory, just sayin Kurt."

Kurt huffs in annoyance and excuses himself, mumbling something about going to find Sergio, and flips Jon off.

Jon chuckles at him, amused as hell, and blows him a kiss. He turns to Tilian who is sitting there looking unimpressed.

"Jeez Jon, you're a real gem tonight." Tilian grumbles into his cup. Jon just shrugs, shoving his hands into the pockets of his khakis. "C'mon I was just messing with him. He knows that."

Tilian just raises an eyebrow at him, and after a beat says, "Ya know I'm still mad at you."

Jon frowns and furrows his brows. "Yeah. I know. That's why I came to find you," He sighs. "Look I'm really sorry, I wasn't trying to make fun of you. I really do like your costume Til. I wasn't trying to upset you." He sounds really apologetic.

Tilian's expression softens at that. He looks down into his cup and swishes the liquid around in it. "Yeah? Well, you did. You were a jerk." He mumbles, cheeks slightly flushed.

Jon feels really guilty. He didn't mean to upset Tilian. He reaches over and twists a lock of hair from Tilian's wig around his finger. He freezes in his spot, waiting to see what Jon does.

"Well... Do you think I could have the pleasure of buying you a drink ma'am?" Jon says as gentlemanly as he can muster.

Tilian let's out a huff of laughter at Jon's ridiculous attempt at smoothing things over. He can't help the grin that breaks out over his face as he swats his hand away. Jon smiles back at him, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Hmmm. I suppose so..." Tilian says slowly. "But you gotta lose that sweater vest before I forgive you. You look like my dad in that thing." Tilian wrinkles his nose in mock disgust.

"Hey, even Wonder Woman needs a daddy." Jon says and waggles his eyebrows at him. Tilian's face goes bright red and his jaw drops.

"I cannot believe you just said that, oh my god!" He covers his face with his hands to muffle his laughter.

Jon laughs along at his own stupid cringey joke. He's glad he was able to fix this. He hates the idea of Tilian be upset because of him. Their laughter tapers off as they hold eye contact for a few seconds.

Jon can't help it, his eyes dart down to Tilian's lips for a second, taking in the red lipstick he's still got on. It's a bit smudged in the corner of his mouth from sipping his drink. He might be a little loosened up from the beer, because without thinking, Jon reaches up and uses his thumb to wipe away some of the smeared lipstick.

Tilian's breath catches in his throat. Jon's eyes go wide when he realizes what he's done.   
"UHH.. sorry. Y-you had a little, right there." He coughs to cover his awkwardness.

Tilian feels a small smile pull at the corners of his lips. "Thanks." He says softly.

The tension between them is broken by a loud cheer from around the beer pong table. They look back at the table surrounded by guests and can spot Will and Kurt on one team, and Aric and Donovan on the other.

They can see Donovan hopping up and down excitedly, throwing his arms around Aric, who has clearly made the winning shot. He kisses him on the cheek and Aric goes bright red. Jon and Tilian look at each other and smile knowingly.

"Bet I know where that's going." Jon says smugly. Tilian smacks him on the shoulder and laughs.   
"Yeah we do, but don't let them hear you." He giggles.

Jon holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay! Ow!"  
He looks around and decides he's down to play a few party games if Tilian wants to. Tilian suggests they play the winners in flip cup.

They do a few rounds of that, mopping the floor with Kurt. He eventually stumbles away in search of a spare bedroom to go lie down in a while. Jon laughs at him, a real sight to behold with his floppy top hat slipping down over his face every so often.

Eventually they get bored and look around for a place to just sit and talk. The noise from the party swells to a deafening roar. Tilian nudges Jon to get his attention and motions towards the balcony. Jon follows his lead wordlessly. They slide open the glass door and step out into the crisp night air.

Once out on the balcony, Jon plops down and sits criss cross on the floor and pats the space next to him for Tilian to sit. Tilian looks a bit conflicted.   
"Uhhh... it's a skirt." He says as if what he's implying should be obvious. Realisation dawns on Jon's face, and he grabs him a seat cushion to sit on instead from a fold up chair. Tilian does his best to sit modestly.

"Sorry, I forgot you probably only have underwear on under there." Jon mumbles awkwardly. Tilian looks at him deadpan and simply says, "Bold of you to assume I'm wearing underwear."

Jon nearly chokes on his drink. Heat flooding his cheeks. Tilian breaks into a fit of giggles.  
"Dude, you should see your face!" He leans his whole body into Jon's. Jon can feel his laughter radiating from his chest. He takes a swig of his cup and passes it to Tilian. He accepts it with a nod.

Tilian feels cold against him. Jon hesitantly puts an arm around him, inching closer. Tilian leans further into him trying to soak up Jon's warmth, and shivers. "You've gotta be freezing out here. Where's your jacket?" Jon asks. "Uhh, I didn't bring one. Oops." He shrugs and takes another sip of his weird drink. "Guess I'll just have to drink more to warm up."

Jon shakes his head at him.  
"Well maybe slow down a bit or I'm gonna be carrying you home, Wonder Woman."  
Tilian rests his head on Jon's shoulder and mumbles, "Orrrrr you could let me crash at your place tonight, Super man?" He trails off hopefully.

Jon swallows nervously. "Yeah, I guess so. If you don't mind sharing the couch with Timmy. It's kinda small though.."

Tilian tilts his face up a fraction so he can get a better look at Jon's. His nose brushes against Jon's cheek. Jon can feel his heart hammering away in his chest like a nervous rabbit.

"Yeah, the couch is okay..." Tilian whispers huskily, breath ghosting across Jon's exposed neck, causing goose bumps to raise involuntarily.   
"Or..." he trails off.  
"Or... or what?" Jon whispers back nervously.   
"Or... I-I could just share your bed?" Tilian suddenly sounds unsure. Like he's testing the waters, trying to gauge Jon's reaction. Jon hopes he's not reading this wrong.

He turns his face to look at Tilian, his face mere centimeters away. Their eyes lock again in that silent communication.   
'Oh fuck.' Jon thinks. 'Is he.. waiting for me to make a move?'

Jon doesn't ruminate on it too long though, because before he realises what's happening Tilian is hesitantly pressing his lips to Jon's and kissing him so softly and it's the sweetest thing he's ever witnessed.

It takes Jon's brain a second to fully comprehend the situation. Tilian is starting to pull away, probably thinking Jon is uninterested. But Jon snaps out of his stupor and gently grabs the side of Tilian's face, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Tilian let's out a surprised whimper, which Jon finds fucking adorable. He has Tilian's face between both of his hands as if he's the most precious thing in the world. Tilian's hands sneak their way under Jon's sweater vest, playing with the soft wool.

Jon accidentally knocks Tilian's wig askew, until is slides off his head, revealing his messy light brown hair. He fingertips play with the soft strands.

Eventually they pull apart and just look at each other with such dopey expressions.

"Wow... Trick or treat?" Jon says to break the ice. Tilian grins in response. "No trick, but definitely a treat." Jon smiles at him, the outter corners of his eyes crinkling. "Uhhh. We-we should probably go inside. It's freezing out here." He stammers. Tilian chuckles, but leans in to steal another kiss from a flustered Jon.

Jon moves to stand and helps Tilian up, his hands lingering on Tilian's waist. He draws him near and kisses him again. He wonders if this is just for tonight or if he's allowed to keep doing this. He hopes he let's him do this again. Fuck.

As if sensing Jon's inner turmoil, Tilian winds his arms loosely around Jon's shoulders and leans in close to whisper in his ear.

"So, I've wanted to kiss you for a long time by the way." He says softly, pulling back a fraction to look in Jon's eyes. "I just didn't think you'd be into me like that." His eyes flicker away, bashfully.

Jon rests his forehead against Tilian's and bumps their noses playfully.   
"Til, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've had a huge crush on you for a long time." He admits with a smile.

Tilian grins at Jon's admission. He leans in and kisses him again, much more enthusiastically. Jon feels himself melt into it. They have to break it up though, because it's cold as fuck outside, and god forbid someone comes walking in on them making out. They'd never hear the end of it.

They straighten themselves up before going back into the party. Truthfully Jon is ready to leave whenever at this point. Tilian must sense it, because he leans close and says, "You wanna get out of here?" Jon nods, and roots around in his pocket for the keys.

"I'm good to drive, I only had the one drink." He demonstrates his sobriety but tossing the keys up in the air and catching them with dexterity. Tilian nods in approval, and leads the way to the front door, grabbing Jon's hand in his and tugging him along. Jon feels his heart racing. He wonders how the rest of this night is gonna go.

On the way out they pass Will and Sergio, bent over someone passed out on the sofa. They peer over their shoulders and see that its Kurt. Except he's got sharpie all over his face. One of them drew a very anatomically correct penis on the side of Kurt's face. Will cackles evily and high fives Sergio.

They both look up and notice Jon and Tilian standing there.

"Wait, are you guys leaving?" Will questions them. Jon just shrugs guiltily. "Yeah, man. I'm beat. I'm gonna go take us home."   
Will glances down and notices their joined hands. He looks at Jon and smirks. Busted.

"Yeahhhhh, suuuuure. You go home and 'Sleep'. I'm sure Tilian wants to 'Sleep' too." He winks at them. Jon just sputters incredulously. "That's not- we're not! I mean, we're just tired. Get your mind out of the gutter!" Jon is looking flushed and Tilian just keeps staring at the floor, nervously smiling at his feet.

Will just waves them off, and Jon takes that as his cue to escape the awkward situation. But not before Will can call after them about 'Not forgetting to use protection.' Jon is absolutely mortified.

Tilian just looks at him and shrugs. "Hey I mean, he's not wrong. Safety first." Jon just sputters, unable to form a coherent sentence. Tilian laughs, clearly fucking with him.

Before they can get very far they're stopped by a very drunk Fronz, red devil horns askew and lipstick all over his face. He looks at them with this dopey half lidded expression, blocking their way to the exit.

"Whatttt, where do you guys think you're going? You're gonna miss the results for the costume contest? You guys were nominated!" He slurs.

Jon raises an eyebrow and shoots Tilian a look.

"Oh yeah Fronz? What were we nominated for?" He says sounding amused.

"Well duh! Best couples costume!" He exclaims excitedly.  
Jon's eyes nearly bug out of his head. Tilian is next to him muffling laughter. Guess the cat's out of the bag.

"Oh well in that case we have to stick around, right Jon?" Tilian nudges him playfully. Jon groans in protest, but is already being led back to the living room of Fronz's place by Tilian.

They secure a spot on the couch in the corner of the room and make themselves comfortable. Jon plops down unceremoniously. He pats the spot next to him for Tilian to sit, but Tilian has other ideas. Instead he plants himself on Jon's lap cuddles into him, arms loosely around his neck.

Jon's stomach does somersaults. He's still not used to this.

Tilian leans in close to his ear to whisper something.

"Is this okay Superman?" He says teasingly. Jon just swallows and nods. "Uhhh. Yeah. Of course."

'Tilian is definitely drunk', he thinks to himself.

Before he can say anything else, Fronz is whistling to get everyone's attention in front of the fireplace. All eyes are on him as he swishes his glass, sloshing it onto the floor and Kurt's head as he is sitting on the floor within the splash zone.

"Aww man, hey! Watch it Fronz!" He gripes. Will is snickering a few feet away. "Yeah Fronz, it took me twenty minutes to draw that dick on his face. Now its gonna run."

Kurt's head whips in Will's direction.   
"You did not!" He shrieks.

Will and Sergio high five each other with shit eating grins on their faces.

"Aww man you guys are the worst!" Kurt whines, while rubbing at his face, smearing the penis into an unrecognizable smudge.

Tilian and Jon break into a fit of giggles, leaning heavily onto each other. Alright, Jon could get used to this; having someone to laugh with and cuddle with, is actually kind of nice.

They're so wrapped up in eachother, they almost miss Fronz calling their names for best couples costume.

Their heads whip up in unison, and everyone is catcalling and cheering for them. Tilian gets up and gives a standing ovation, really playing it up like a show off. Jon gets up and gives a shy wave, but grinning at Tilian the whole time.

"I know you guys aren't actually a couple, but your costumes are pretty dope." Fronz says with a congratulatory high five.

"Uhmmm actually..." Jon trails off. "We are together now." Tilian finishes, smiling brightly.

Everyone breaks out into cheers, congratulating the two.

"Its about damn time you guys!" Donovan pipes up from the floor with Aric sitting awfully close to him.

"Haha yeah, well I guess now we're just waiting on you two to get together." Jon gives a wink to Aric. Aric turns several shades of red, while Donovan turns to him and smiles shyly.

Jon returns his attention to Tilian, tucking a strand of hair from his wig behind his ear.

"You wanna blow this pop stand?" Jon says, trying to sound suave. Tilian looks at him mischievously, eyes slanted.  
"Hmm. Something is getting blown alright."

Jon sputters, completely caught off guard, while Tilian laughs at his discomfort.

"Oh relax I'm just kidding." Jon eases up at that, chuckling to himself. Tilian whispers in his ear. "That's the second date." He saunters off towards the front door, looking back over his shoulder at a flustered Jon.  
"You gonna take me home, or what Mess?"

Jon nearly trips over himself, scrambling to the front door.  
God. He's in for quite a ride with Wonder-woman.

This definitely goes down as his most memorable Halloween.


End file.
